1. Field
This document relates to a terminal and a method of controlling the terminal.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, a digital mobile terminal comprises a touch screen in which a user enables to more conveniently input necessary information as well as a character. The touch screen can input user information and display the input information.
However, when the user performs a video call or a messenger function with another party using the mobile terminal having the touch screen, the user may transmit multimedia data such as a picture or an image to the another party's terminal.
In this case, although a receiving terminal receives multimedia data transmitted from a transmitting terminal, another party performing real-time communication cannot be easily recognized reception of the multimedia data, if paying no attention.
Therefore, when multimedia data are transmitted from the transmitting terminal or a touch action is performed while performing real-time communication, a technology in which the receiving terminal can easily recognize this is requested.
Further, nowadays, a game for raising a character by connecting to Internet through a mobile terminal or raising a character existing within the terminal has been appeared.
In the game for raising a character, the user selects the character and raises the character with an interest and true heart, thereby obtaining a pleasure.
However, the game for raising a character is used for simply raising the character and is not used with a different use.